deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nariko vs. Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-27126152-20161025034657/@comment-27397663-20161025144749
and you've had a history of prickish behavior towards others that I've seen and heard plenty of. - people thinking like that does not equal to it being the truth. having a different opinion/way of thinking /=/ prickish behaviour. if alot of people telling you that a certain person is a prick, and u just go and treat him like a prick out of nowhere, bcs the others said so - that is being a mindless scum. You mean to tell me that if I'm classified as city level I'm not physically strong enough to level an entire city? probably not, since alot of city level AP characters are around wall level physically. they usually reach city levels through certain powers. for example, pyrrha is considered MCB in AP (tho i dont quite see it but nvm), the only way she could be MCB physically is if she hit yang with a punch or a slash and make yang's aura go down from 100 to 0 with a single strike like that. i rly dont think she can do that. for example seph's supernova is like star level, then why would he even go through the trouble of using it if he supposedly should be physically at the same level. or madara for example, if hes like multi-continent or something with his super moves, then why would he bother with them, if his punch could do the same? or why would he bother with 15 chibaku tenseis, if he could do a katon with the same effect? the answer is - different things, have different level. and even the same things range through levels. madara could do a small katon or a big one, madara could use ribcage susanoo or a perfect susanoo. im sure ribcage susanooThen that includes VS Battles Wiki or you just tried to sell me horse shit.'' - yes it includes, thats usually the first place i go. its good place to give me a headstart - that is the correct way of using the vs wiki. basing ur whole argument on that wiki - the wrong way of using it. Again, this doesn't really prove anything without the use of VS Stats. - as i said im using the stats, but not as a bible. since those stats are quite primitive, they cant go into detail enough, tho i already covered this above. watching/playing the game/manga/anime or whatever is probably the most important thing in the research. u can either confirm the wikis, or see where theyre wrong, plus it adds alot to the whole research. i dont know how can u make a legit battle without watching/playing the game for example. Shouldn't you have come across what the thing was capable of it you were doing research on Nariko anyway? - yes i kind of did that, with all the possible sources. And I think I just pretty solidly proved you don't. - saying/thinking proved /=/ proved. u should simply add in my opinion to that statement. If you're not going to follow the standard method of going about getting conclusions, that's completely fine. JUST DON'T TRY TO DEBATE WITH OTHER USERS IF YOU DO MAKE THAT CHOICE, BECAUSE YOUR WAY OF DETERMINING WINNERS IS GOING TO MAKE NO SENSE TO THE USER WHO FOLLOWS VERSUS DEBATING. '- 'the whole problem is, that its considered standart. thorough research should be considered standart. i WOULD use VS battle wiki as a bible, if it would never make mistakes, but they do quite alot of those. everyone makes mistakes. if u want to be less likely to make mistakes, u should use as many sources as possible. moral of the story: different opinion/way of thinking /=/ wrong/bad.